The Sounds of Silence
by Card-Master
Summary: [on hold] A new girl arrives in Domino City. Danger follows her, a darkness from another world. As secrets of the past are discovered, enemies must join forces in order to defeat this new threat, or risk being trapped in the Millennium Items again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would be rich, but I'm not, so don't sue me.

Note: This is my first fan-fiction, so please keep that in mind.

**The Sounds of Silence~ Chapter 1**

When Kaiba walked into his office that day, it was in utter chaos. Two people stood arguing, a package sitting on the table between them. The rest of the workers stood gathered around watching them. When they noticed his presence, they shifted nervously, but it was too late.  
  
"What is going on?!" he yelled at them, "You two," he motioned to the quarrelling people, "Follow me." He turned to the rest of the workers, who looked at him fearfully. "You all are paid to work, you know. Get to it!"  
  
He stalked off into his office. The two followed hesitantly. One scooped up the package and brought it along.  
  
He sat down at his desk, and began to work at his computer. The two people stood expectantly. Finally, he turned to them.  
  
"What was going on out there?" he asked.  
  
One of the men shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Um. . . there was this package for you today, left at the front of the building."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "All of this over a package?"  
  
"Not exactly, Mr. Kaiba." The other put in, "We thought it might be a bomb or something. . . and-"  
  
"No, he thought it was a bomb." The first man put in.  
  
"So what is it?" he snapped.  
  
There was a nervous silence, and then, "We don't know yet."  
  
He sighed. Such a fuss over something they were not even sure about. He reached for the package that had been set on his desk. It was wrapped with plain paper, and scrawled on top was 'Kaiba'.  
  
He tore open the package, despite complaints and protests from his workers. Inside lay a wooden carving, the size of the palm of his hand. He looked up at them, and the one who was afraid it was a 'bomb' shifted nervously.  
  
"Get back to work." He told the other man. To this one he only said. "You're fired."  
  
As soon as his office was empty, he closed the door and got a good look at the carving. It was in the shape of a wolf, but more slender, with a dignified look. Vines curled about its feet, each detail exquisite, exact. As he picked it up, he found a note underneath. It said:  
  
Kaiba-  
Thank you for your help at Duelist Kingdom. Consider this gift a  
payment. (I don't like having to thank people too often, so don't be  
expecting anything like this again. I hope I won't be needing your  
help again.)  
  
The note was anonymous, but he knew who'd sent it.  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
When he woke up, he found himself in a cell in Pegasus' castle. The first thought that flashed through his mind was _I've got to find Mokuba._ He tried to open the cell door. Naturally, it was locked. His second thought was _How_ do I get out?_  
  
He tried to reach the lock, to see if he could maybe pick it, but it was beyond his reach. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the cell. He looked up to see a girl looking at him.  
  
She was tall and slender, but he couldn't see her face through the gloom. Wordlessly, she bent down to the lock on the door, and took out a knife. Using its point, she quickly opened it. The door swung open. She stepped aside and he got out.  
  
She turned and headed for the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. There, the path split two ways, right and left. She stopped.  
  
"Where do we go now, to get out?" he asked her.  
  
She said nothing, only shrugged.  
  
"Not much for words, are you?" he sneered.  
  
_

            For the first time, she spoke, and she wasn't very happy. Kaiba eyed the knife in her hand. _Maybe its not a good thing to get a person, holding a knife that's about two inches from myself, angry. _

            "Not much for intelligent conversations, are you?" she asked. Her voice was soft, but held and edge to it.  
  
Kaiba drew back. For the first time in many years, someone dared speak to him like that. He was ready to shoot back a reply, but stopped. If she knew a way out, maybe it was best to not make her _too_ mad. Seeing that he was not about to reply, she turned, and led the way. As they neared the exit, there was a shout.  
  
Kaiba turned, and saw guards coming at them, running down the corridor. From the exit, more guards burst in. They were surrounded. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed the girl a favor.  
  
"They're getting away. Catch them!" one guard called.  
  
"Go on," he told her. "I'll take care of these losers."  
  
"What? And miss a good fight? I don't think so." She said calmly, but then added, "Besides, I don't trust you to be able to fight them all."  
  
"You're insulting my intelligence and my ability to fight as well?" he asked angrily.  
  
"That's right, Kaiba." She challenged.  
  
He gasped. _How did she know my name? Wait. I'm pretty much world famous, aren't I?  
  
But she wasn't finished. "Were you planning to fight me, instead of those people?" she asked, gesturing to the nearing goons. "If you weren't, then you'd better prepare yourself."  
  
"I was born ready." He said loftily.  
  
"I'll bet." She murmured.  
  
He wanted to say something back, but there was no time. The guards were getting too close. The first one threw a punch at him. He blocked it, and then swung at his attacker. The guard went down, and stayed down. He turned to face a second attacker.  
  
Beside him, the girl had her back to him, fighting off the guards coming at them from the other direction. As much as he hated to admit it, she was good-about as good as he was. That gave her good reason to question his own skill, which he didn't like too much.  
  
Then, there came a lull in the fighting, and seizing the chance, she grabbed him, and jerked him towards the door. The guards scrambled after them, but it was too late. The door clang shut, and was locked-from the outside.  
  
They were outside Pegasus' castle. She steadied herself against the wall, catching her breath. As she turned, she came into the sunlight, and he got a good look at her face.  
  
She was pretty, with light, gold-brown skin. Her dark, black hair hung down to her shoulder blades. Shadowy, black eyes locked with his, their gaze keen and searching. They held his eyes for a minute, before he had to look away. They held a certain emotion he could not place. Their look would haunt him for weeks to come, like a puzzle he could not solve. _

  
They headed through the forest, to where he had landed his helicopter. As they neared it, a goon came up from where he was waiting, and grabbed her. He laughed as she struggled, and then spoke, "Hah. I knew you would be coming here, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba gasped. It was Kemo. The girl struggled in his grip, but he was too strong. There was a movement too fast for him to follow, and then Kemo cried out in pain. He let go of her with his right hand. Kaiba moved to help her, but then, Kemo drew something out of his pocket, and clasped it over the girl's wrist.  
  
She made no sound, but from the look on her face, it hurt. Suddenly, it seemed as if the strength had drained out of her. She stopped fighting. Before he was sure of what he was doing, he had attacked Kemo. A while later, the man lay sprawled on the ground, unmoving.  
  
The girl sat with her back against a tree, working to get the thing off. He went over. Sweat poured down her face. She held her knife in one hand, but her hand would not stop shaking enough to work it into the lock.  
  
"Give me your knife." He said.  
  
She handed it to him gratefully. He examined the thing on her wrist. It was a metal band, its surface dark and rough. Unlike normal metal, it glinted dully in the bright sunlight. Where it pressed against her wrist, the skin was raw, and swelling.  
  
Gingerly, he touched the metal, but was startled to find that he didn't feel anything.  
  
"It won't do anything to you." She said, through gritted teeth.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask, but though hurt, she had enough of... something left to glare at him. "Don't ask."  
  
He shut his mouth and swallowed the question. Silently, he picked at the band's lock until he heard a click, and it opened and fell to the floor.  
  
She stood up, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Now can I ask?" he asked plaintively.  
  
She looked at him. "I'm not changing my mind now. No, you may not ask now."  
  
Her tone was sharp, but he saw that her face was shadowed, as if remembering something dark. He didn't bring the question up again.  
  
_She's hiding something. He thought.  
  
__But if she doesn't want to talk about it, I'll respect that.  
  
_Whoa. There's a first. _ He thought ruefully. _Me, Seto Kaiba, respecting someone. A girl too, on top of that. Then again, this will probably be the only time I meet someone like that. I sure hope it is.   
_  
Yet, he couldn't help but think too, _In___ a way, she is a lot like me, independent, confident, and strong, mentally and physically.   
  
He shook his head, catching the direction his thoughts were turning to. _I really need to take a break some day. _  
  
He broke out of his thoughts to see the girl looking at him strangely.  
  
"Don't you want to look for your brother?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He had almost forgotten. Keyword- almost. "Do you know where Mokuba is?" he asked.  
  
"What am I?" she growled, "All powerful and all knowing? I don't think so."  
  
It took a minute for him to realize she had been joking. He suppressed a smile. She might actually be human. He'd been having his doubts.  
  
"Actually," She said, "your brother is probably looking for you in Pegasus' castle. You should look for him there."  
  
"Alright." He turned to go. Then, remembering something, turned back. "By the way," he asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"They call me Tammy." she said._

            "Tammy," He murmured to himself. "Hey," he called, "Do you need a ride of the island?"  
  
She shook her head. "There's a boat heading off the island now. I'll catch up to it." She turned to go, but then called back, "Kaiba . . . thanks."  
  
He looked at her, startled, "Same to you."  
  
She gave a short nod, and then disappeared into the trees. Within seconds, she was gone.  
  
He turned and headed to Pegasus' castle. _I'm coming, little brother_.  
  
*****end flashback*****

He put the note down and sighed. He couldn't help but laugh a bit, though. It would be like her, to add a comment like that at the end. He wondered where she was now. He hadn't seen her after he'd left Duelist Kingdom. It was rare that he met someone like that. Especially since he lived around a bunch of extreme losers, like that dog, Joey. He wished he could see her again sometime. Little did he know, that he was about to get his wish real soon.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. You know it and I know it- so what's the point of all of this?  
  
Note: //sentence// still means a person is thinking. It has not changed since the first chapter.  
  
Kaiba sat in his office, working on his computer. Fingers flew across the keyboard, his eyes glued to the screen. Suddenly, he stopped. He hit a few keys experimentally, and tried to move the mouse. Nothing happened.  
  
// Argh! // He moaned, // The computer froze. Well, at least I did save my work. Imagine if I lost all of today's work- now there's a scary thought.//  
  
He turned off the computer. He didn't feel like doing anymore work, and besides, he had a feeling the computer would just freeze again. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to use it. The one he had at home was so much more advanced. He knew he should replace it, but didn't have time yet.  
  
Pushing away the keyboard, he leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the clock. The glowing numbers read four-thirty.  
  
He sighed. If it weren't Saturday, he would be out of school by now. He might even be at home, instead of being stuck here at the office. No normal student worked on a Saturday, but then again, he was no normal student.  
  
// That wasn't very fair,// he thought. //CEO or no, I should at least be able to sleep in on the weekend. But nooo, six-thirty or so, and they call me saying they have a problem down at the office.  
  
// 'Maybe Mr. Seto Kaiba would like to come take a look at it.' // he mocked.  
  
// I don't even get up that early for school!//  
  
School. . . that reminded him of something. He racked his memory for whatever it was, but his search came up empty.  
  
// What was it? // He thought furiously. // What did I forget? //  
  
Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. Realization dawned quickly. What he remembered was not good, not good at all.  
  
// Shoot! // He thought, // I still have a project to finish. The teacher'll have a fit if I don't do it, plus I'll fail. //  
  
The thought hurt. Failing was not that bad, he already had a job, so he didn't worry about getting good grades to go to college and such. What worried him the most was his teacher. He could almost swear the man lived to torment his students. With other teachers, he would say he was exaggerating, but in this case, it was all too real.  
  
--------------------------------------------*Flashback*--------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The teacher stood in the front of the classroom, waiting, with almost unnatural patience for the students to quiet down.  
  
// Is it just me? // Kaiba thought, //Or does the teacher look strangely . . . evil today? Wait- doesn't he look evil every day? //  
  
Little did he know just how evil their teacher would turn out to be, asides from giving an unearthly amount of homework.  
  
A few seats away, Kaiba heard Yugi voice a similar question out loud to his friends.  
  
"You know, Yugi, " Tea answered, "You're probably right. "  
  
// For once. // Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Joey spoke up, "Dat's not a good thing, is it?"  
  
Kaiba couldn't resist the opportunity.  
  
"Nothing this teacher does is ever good. " He answered. "If you weren't such an idiot, you would've noticed that by now."  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey yelled.  
  
Several classmates turned towards them. The teacher glared at him, but Joey either didn't notice, or didn't care. He would care later, but now, he was too angry.  
  
Kaiba went further. "That's right, Joey. You heard me. The only thing this little puppy can do is obey other people's commands." He sneered.  
  
"Kaiba, you little jerk." Joey growled. " I'll show you-"  
  
He leapt from his desk starting toward Kaiba angrily. The teacher said nothing, but continued to eye him, as if daring him to keep going. All the other students went deathly quiet, waiting to see when Joey would notice, if he did at all. Many held their breaths, watching the teacher's face grow even more furious as Joey scrambled to get at Kaiba.  
  
"Joey, calm down." Bakura whispered, motioning toward a very angry teacher.  
  
Joey cast one hasty glance at the teacher. He swallowed audibly, and turned meekly back to his desk.  
  
Several students snickered quietly, but he knew better than to respond this time. He kept his mouth shut, and seethed silently at Kaiba's triumphant expression. Mentally, he made a note to get back at Kaiba some other time, when it was safer  
  
Finally, the teacher turned away from him, sure that there would not be another outburst, and addressed the class.  
  
"For this upcoming weekend," he said, "I want all of you to do a four- page, typed report on a person you know. The report will highlight what makes that person special, and what they are like."  
  
Kaiba smirked. This would be one easy assignment. All he had to do was write about Joey. After all, the kid was special- not though, in a good sense.  
  
He could imagine it now: "Joey, an amateur duelist and total loser, had the nerve to challenge me to a duel. Me- the world champion. . . Yeah the kid had guts, he did alright- for a dueling monkey, the kid was stupid, the kid was a major loser, and the kid ended up being degraded to a whimpering mutt, but other than that. . ."  
  
The teacher glanced at Kaiba, and as if he could read his mind, and added, "Also, I want the report to be positive. Anything with something negative in it will get an automatic zero."  
  
Kaiba swore silently as the teacher continued. "This report will count as a major part of your recent averages, so I expect you all to do a good job on it."  
  
He sank down into his chair.  
  
// This is probably going to turn out to be a lot harder than I anticipated. //  
  
------------------------------------*End flashback*------------------------- --------------------------  
  
He stared blankly at his computer, and sighed. How was it possible to write four whole pages on anyone? Four positive ones too, on top of that. He went through the possibilities. Not surprisingly, there weren't many.  
  
Mokuba? As much as he loved his brother, and as much as he hated to admit it, it would not work. His brother was special to him, but he doubted very much that he could convey that onto paper for the teacher to read. After all, that was extremely personal. He also didn't think that the teacher would understand.  
  
Yugi? The idea was quickly trashed. Sure the kid was a good duelist- that was the problem. He had been too good. Though when he thought about it, he didn't believe Yugi could act like that. There was something strange . . . Still, the thought of his defeat still made him bitter. He wanted another rematch desperately. It would probably come later- after this report. The fact that Yugi had helped him did not improve matters much.  
  
He sighed again. Trust the teacher to come up with stupid ideas like this one. He got up from his desk. At this rate, he might as well go home. He wasn't about to get any work done worrying about the report.  
  
As he got past his desk, an object caught his eye- it was the carving he had received earlier. He picked it up, running his hands over its intricate details, feeling the silky wood under his fingers.  
  
The carving gave him an idea. Four pages? He carefully considered the option.  
  
// It might be possible,// he decided. //A report on Tammy. This will be interesting. //  
  
He carefully set the carving down on his desk again, and picked up his briefcase. Weeks later, he would wish that he had not thought to do this report on her, but right now, he suspected nothing.  
  
As he walked out of his office, a smile flickered across his face, "And there she goes and helps me again. I hate it when that happens." He murmured to himself.  
  
And that folks, is chapter two. Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Personally, I thought this chapter was pretty pointless, but I'm pretty sure a reason for it will come up a few chapters later, if I remember. (That's sad, isn't it?) Also, I was surprised at all the people who reviewed and told me to keep writing. I feel special, and you reviewers should too. Again, please tell me if there are any mistakes in this or the previous chapter. Thanks! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I want to. We should all know by now, that none of us fan fiction writers own it.  
  
Night had fallen on Domino City. Most of the people had retreated to the safety of their own homes, in the comfort of their own beds. Those who hadn't hurried to do so. A lone girl wandered the streets, unnoticed by many of the passing people. She turned a corner, unaware of the five people following behind her, none of them with a good intent.  
  
In his room, Kaiba typed furiously at the computer, his fingers flying over the keys, in hopes that he would finish the report before school started. Mokuba came into the room.  
  
Kaiba looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Mokuba! What are you doing up?"  
  
Mokuba frowned. "Seto, you should be asleep too!"  
  
"I will as soon as I finish this report." He said reassuringly.  
  
Mokuba grinned, edging towards the door. "So you haven't finished your schoolwork? Then next time I don't do my homework, you can't yell at me."  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, getting up from his chair.  
  
It was too late. Mokuba was out of the room and down the hall before he could reach him. His brother's laughter echoed down the hallway.  
  
Kaiba turned back to his computer. He tried to concentrate on typing, but his mind was not on the task. The computer hummed softly, the noise lulling him closer to sleep. Suddenly, with a gasp, he sat up straight again, and started to work once more.  
  
//Come on,// he thought tiredly. //Just a bit more to go.//  
  
Yet, after a few short lines, his typing slowed, and then came to a stop. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them of sleep.  
  
//I can't sleep yet,// he thought. //I won't have time to do all of this tomorrow. If I can finish this now, I can proofread tomorrow. I just have to stay awake a while longer.//  
  
Despite his mental urging, he soon slumped forward, fast asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Yugi hurried through the streets, eager to get back home before he was late enough to get in trouble.  
  
"See Yami," he said accusingly. "This is your fault. If that duel hadn't taken so long, we might have made it home on time."  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Yami replied airily. "You're the one who accepted the duel in the first place. I just play the game for you."  
  
"Anyways," Yugi said worriedly, "I need to be able to tell Grandpa something."  
  
"Just tell him you were dueling." Yami said, unconcerned.  
  
"It wouldn't matter. He knows that we still could have gotten home on time. Besides-"  
  
Yugi's worries were cut off by a sudden cry from down the street. He started to rush towards the source of the sound.  
  
"Wait, Yugi," Yami said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. "Let me take over it might be dangerous."  
  
"Alright." Yugi agreed, and a light shone from the puzzle.  
  
Seconds later, Yami was running down the street, hoping whatever it was, he was not too late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yami sat by the hospital bed, looking at the figure lying on it. The girl's face- it seemed so familiar. Who was she? Where had he seen her before?  
  
----------------------------------*Flashback*------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Yami was seated at the throne, looking downwards. It was an awkward position, but protocol required it. It would be no good, his servants had explained, if the pharaoh looked all the people in the eye. Of course, they were conveniently forgetting that they too, were treated almost as equals by the pharaoh.  
  
A girl knelt before him, her head bowed. She was dressed all in white, the material loose and flowing. It cascaded across her feet and onto the floor.  
  
She looked up, and for a minute, he gazed into shadowy black eyes. He couldn't help but look away after a few seconds. There was something different about her glance.  
  
He had seen many people, being pharaoh. Yet he had not seen someone this young with eyes that spoke of so much- sorrow, wisdom, power, strength, of knowing your deepest fears and secrets . It was strange for one's eyes to show so much when her face was virtually expressionless.  
  
The room was warm, them being in Egypt, and torches lined the room, but suddenly, Yami felt cold- very cold. And it was not a good feeling for the pharaoh to have, especially if the pharaoh is the holder the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
----------------------------------*End Flashback*--------------------------- ----------------  
  
Yami gasped as the memory came to him.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called. "What is it?"  
  
He shook his head. "It is nothing, Yugi."  
  
Surprisingly, he remembered that afterwards, he had not felt afraid, in fact, he had felt strangely safe.  
  
--------------------------------*Flashback*--------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Seto came forward after the girl had left.  
  
"Who was that?" he whispered, as if afraid to speak too loudly.  
  
Yami sighed. "A guest, from. . . a different land."  
  
Seto snorted. "A different land. You think? She seems so strange."  
  
"I know." He replied. "But somehow, I think everything will be alright for now."  
  
Seto nodded and then left. Under his breath he muttered, "For now, Pharaoh, for now."  
  
As Yami watched the high priest leave, he felt his eyes narrow. He did not trust him. He would have to watch both of them carefully. If either one was plotting something, he would find out.  
  
----------------------------------------*End Flashback*--------------------- ----------------  
  
//What does this mean?// He thought. //Who was she? Who is this? What is going on? Why am I suddenly remembering things?// He sighed. //I get the feeling I'm not going to be receiving any answers.//  
  
This would be getting nowhere, he decided. He looked up from his musings to see that the girl had awakened and was looking at him questioningly.  
  
He promptly decided it would be best to switch with Yugi. The puzzle shone. Yugi blinked, slightly disoriented.  
  
"Just settle everything, Yugi." Yami told him soothingly. "You're good at talking to people."  
  
"Easy for you to say." He muttered. "I thought talking to people was Tea's job."  
  
Yugi felt Yami smile, and mentally growled. "Well, she's not here, is she? All yours now."  
  
Alright, that's chapter three. I know this is really short, but I'll write more later. I just needed to see whether anyone is reading this or now. It doesn't really matter, but that way, I know how fast I need to update. If the only reviewer is Demon(Dark Magician Demon, who was my only reviewer for chapter two and happens to be a family member) then I can take my time writing this. Anyways, just review and tell me what you think, whether it's good or bad. If there is anything I can change, add, explain, whatever, let me know.  
  
Also, anyone who can guess why I named this story 'The Sounds of Silence' can get a special request concerning this or any upcoming story. Whether you want a character added in from a different thing, your own character, a change of plot, a certain story, anything. Just write what you think in a review if you want to enter, or e-mail me with your answer. Just to let you know, there can be many winners, but if you only get it half right, it won't count.  
  
Again, please, please, review. Thanks!^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan- fiction. I'd be doing the real thing.  
  
Note: // sentence // means someone is thinking.  
  
"Look at the mess you've gotten us into Yugi." Yami grumbled, leaning against the wall surrounding the duel arena.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked from within his soul room. "I didn't 'get us into' anything, Yami. It's only a duel. Besides, it will be fun."  
  
Yami nodded, completely unconvinced. "When I said take care of things, I didn't mean for you to end up challenging Tammy to a duel."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Grandpa thought it would be okay."  
  
Yami turned around as someone came through the doorway. "Grandpa!"  
  
Solomon chuckled. "Yugi, not having second thoughts about dueling, are you?"  
  
// How would he know? // Yami thought, but he had long since given up on trying to understand Yugi's grandfather.  
  
He shook his head. "I never back down from a duel. But are you sure you want to do this? Won't you be losing a lot if you give her those cards if she wins?"  
  
Solomon laughed. "Yugi! If Tammy can win against you with a deck she built just last night, then she deserves to get those cards."  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright. If you say so, Grandpa."  
  
There was the sound of voices coming from outside, and the two of them went to look. It was getting dark outside, but there was no mistaking the people that entered the room. Mai had apparently picked up Joey, Tea, and Tristan, along with Tammy. Someone else was also with them, and for a moment, Yami could not believe what he was seeing- Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba walked along with the group, arguing quietly, or so he thought, with Tammy. He couldn't understand why the girl couldn't agree with him for once.  
  
"Come on." She snapped at him. "I see why Yugi's friends are coming, but I see no point in you being here."  
  
"I don't care if I'm welcome or not." Kaiba retorted. "If Yugi actually loses, I want to be there to see. Besides," he pointed out. "Mai is coming."  
  
"Mai drove us here." She said. "Which was more than you could do."  
  
"I'm letting you use this arena." he countered, but knew it was about to become a lost cause.  
  
"You could also not," she pointed out. "But then, there wouldn't be a duel for you to see, would there?"  
  
Kaiba growled, almost inaudibly.  
  
She grinned, obviously knowing she had won. As they all entered the arena, she turned around to look at him. "Aren't you coming Kaiba? Or did you change your mind?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
// Nobody dares mess with me. // he snarled to himself. // Why should I let this pass, when I can't even stand talking to other people? //  
  
He entered the arena, and saw that they were already almost ready to start. He took his place, a good five feet or so away from Yugi's friends.  
  
// Because she is different from everyone else. // A voice within himself replied.  
  
Tammy pulled the deck out from her pocket and looked at it. Yugi, she knew, believed in the Heart of the Cards. Kaiba relied on power. She felt that it must be a combination of both, in order to win. She needed to not only believe in the cards, but more importantly, herself. But she also needed to be able to play the cards the right way. It would be her own knowledge that would help her win this time. Belief was nothing when you had never played before- there was nothing to believe in.  
  
She heard someone call her name, and looked up. It was Yugi, or if she remembered right, the spirit of the puzzle, Yami. With her own 'magical' abilities, she could sense who was who.  
  
"So," he asked, trying to be nice. "How was your day?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "Ummm. . ."  
  
------------------------------------------------------*Flashback*----------- ---------------------------  
  
Tammy walked down the street, thinking. She'd just been introduced to Yugi's friends. He was lucky, to have friends who were always there for him, from the looks of it, and never have to be alone. She had long since forgotten what it was like, to have someone she could trust.  
  
// Too long. // she thought, // I have been alone for too long now. I could never become friends with anyone anymore, even if I wanted to. I have already lost all trust for others. . . for mortals. It was they who drove my people out, who misused the magic. The Fair Folk are all but gone. I am here because there are things I must finish. I cannot be distracted now. . .//  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it. She must not become friendly with any of the people here. It would make leaving all that harder.  
  
// You don't even know when you could leave. // a voice whispered.  
  
// It doesn't matter. I can't trust anyone / / she thought, / /. . . not after that. . .//  
  
She walked down the streets of Domino City, not really knowing where she was going- that is, until. . .  
  
A person suddenly appeared right in front of her face. She dodged aside just in time to avoid crashing into. . .  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she asked.  
  
He turned.  
  
"Watch it-" he snapped. His eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. It's you." He didn't sound very pleased, but then again, neither did she. "What have you been doing lately?" He didn't mention the carving that still rested on his desk.  
  
"I've been-" She started to reply.  
  
"Hey there, Tammy!" a voice called.  
  
Both of them turned to see Mai coming towards them.  
  
"-busy" She finished, just as Mai got there.  
  
"That's too bad." Mai and Kaiba said at the same time, though Kaiba a little more sourly.  
  
Kaiba turned to glare at Mai.  
  
"You know her?" Kaiba asked Mai curiously, the same time Mai asked the same thing.  
  
// What's up with this? // Kaiba thought, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Kaiba answered first. "Yes."  
  
"How-"  
  
"That," he stated flatly, "Is none of your business."  
  
Mai gave him a curious glance, and then turned to Tammy. "You're the one who was being chased by one of Pegasus' goons and half-drowned before I got you out of there."  
  
Tammy grinned. "Better than what happened to the goon."  
  
"Wait." Kaiba said, looking from one girl to the other. "Half- drowned?"  
  
"Er. . .Long story." She replied uncomfortably, casting a pleading glance at Mai, who winked.  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "I have time."  
  
Mai grabbed hold of Tammy's arm and 'dragged' her away. "Come on, Tammy, you promised we'd go shopping. By the way Kaiba, don't you have a company to run?"  
  
"Not when there's a long story that I want to hear." Kaiba growled, but the two were gone.  
  
They stopped around the corner. "Thanks, Mai." She gasped, and then made to leave.  
  
Mai pulled her back. "Nuh-uh. I said we're going shopping so we're going shopping. Besides, you look like you could use a new wardrobe."  
  
She gave up and let Mai pull her towards the various stores that awaited.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------*End Flashback*------------------------  
  
With a pointed look at Mai, she answered, "Don't ask."  
  
"Why?" Mai said innocently. "Shopping was fun. I got you so many new things. They look so much better than what you're wearing now. But of course, don't expect me to do this too often."  
  
"Thank goodness." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Kaiba looked at both Tammy and Yami, half amused. "Are you two ready to duel?"  
  
Yami nodded and she followed suit. She stepped up to the platform and let it rise up to the top. She shuffled the deck and placed it on the screen.  
  
"Let's duel." They said at the same time.  
  
Well, and that's chapter four. Comments, suggestions, reviews, and flames are welcome. Well, flames aren't precisely welcome, but. . .Anyways, I know this is somewhat confusing, but I'll try to explain anything later on. If there is anything you don't get, tell me and I'll try to make it clear. Also, I would appreciate suggestions for the upcoming duel.  
  
By the way, Dark Magician Demon's written a story, posted under my name. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, if you go under my profile and read the story. It's a humor, called Yu-Gi-Oh does Harry Potter. Title should explain everything, except for the fact that the narrator is Kaiba. O.o  
  
Well, you've read this, so now click the button down there that says review. Thanks! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Even if you did try to sue me, you wouldn't get much.  
  
Note: //sentence// means a person is thinking.  
  
Yami trembled slightly, his eyes filled with disbelief. He stood with his hands braced on the edge of the platform, the picture of the Dark Magician that was still on the field spun in and out of focus. The life point counter spun down to zero. The holograms on the field flickered and cleared away, leaving the field desolate and empty, reflecting his state of mind. He couldn't believe he had just lost.  
  
"Yami," he heard Yugi murmur uncertainly from within the puzzle, "We didn't just lose, did we?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi," he replied, shaking himself out of his trance. "We did lose."  
  
--------- -----------------------------------*Flashback*------------------ ------------------------------  
  
"Once Yugi attacks, he'll win!" Tea said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey called. "Com'on Yugi!"  
  
Solomon's eyes narrowed. // Unless she plays what I think she plays. //  
  
Yami smirked. He knew that he would win. He had four monsters on the field, and had just destroyed her only defense. Playing by Battle City rules, he could attack her life points.  
  
Kaiba looked over to where Tammy stood. His gaze traveled uncertainly over her face. Her face was virtually expressionless, save for a strange look she held. He knew from experience what different reactions meant, and from what he saw, there would be a loser in this duel. Only, it was not about to be Tammy.  
  
"Go, Dark Magician!" he commanded. "Attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Not so fast!" she called.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw her flip over her hidden card.  
  
"You didn't forget about my trap card, did you?" she asked him, tauntingly.  
  
He groaned mentally. He did forget. He watched as the hologram lifted up to reveal the card.  
  
"I play Just Deserts!"  
  
// No! // he thought, // With four monsters on the field, I lose two thousand life points. I only have one thousand eight hundred! //  
  
He clenched his fists. // I. . .I lost. . .//  
  
-------------------------------------------*End Flashback*------------------ -------------------------  
  
Mai was the first one to realize what had just happened, aside from Yugi, Yami, Tammy, and Kaiba, that was.  
  
"That must be one of the luckiest things I've ever seen. Besides the time Yugi pulled Swords of Revealing Light, that is." She whispered.  
  
Solomon grinned. // I told her it would be useful sometime. //  
  
There was a hum as the platforms lowered. The two of them got off. Hesitatingly, Tammy walked over to where Yami stood.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Great duel, Yugi."  
  
He looked up, startled. "Yes." He agreed. "It was."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Kaiba said from behind everyone.  
  
They all turned, to see him start to leave.  
  
He smirked. "That was very interesting and all, but I have other things to do." He turned around to look at her. "And Tammy, if you need somewhere to stay. . ."  
  
Without giving her a chance to reply, he turned and walked towards the door. At the doorway, he stopped.  
  
His voice floated back to them. "And Yugi, don't worry. Nobody will know of this from me." Although they were all pretty sure that he was hiding a grin.  
  
Minutes later, Tammy left too, after refusing both a car ride from Mai, and an invitation to the game shop from everyone else.  
  
Unconsciously, she headed towards the park, thumbing through her newly acquired deck all the while. She smiled to herself. The whole deck was based on dragons- she had chosen them herself, although some cards she had added in because of their effects.  
  
She made her way through the park, heading over to an area where there were fewer people, still lost in thought.  
  
// Yugi, or Yami, whichever, said that the game came from ancient Egypt. . . // she thought. An image rose in her mind, an open window, overlooking a sea of golden sand. Had she been there before?  
  
// So many questions. // she thought. // What is going on? Is there more to this than I thought? //  
  
She sighed. Only the future would know what would be in store for her, and for all of them. Or in this case- the past.  
  
Okay. This is not the end of Chapter 5. There is still one more part to it. It's just that I needed to do it in two parts, since the second part doesn't exactly continue where this left off. Actually, it would have been two chapters, if this hadn't been as short as it turned out to be . . . Either way, review this if you want to, or wait till the next part! ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Part Two

Note: // sentence // means someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 5: Part Two  
  
Dawn slowly crept across the sky over Domino City. The town was quiet, its inhabitants not yet ready to leave the warm comfort of their beds. It was in this peaceful stillness that five people slept, troubled by dreams. Little did they know that their dreams were strangely alike.  
  
At the Kaiba residence, Kaiba turned in his sleep, unknowingly pulling his sheets closer around himself. He frowned, as if something were bothering him, but his dream was not yet ready to let him go.  
  
--------------------------------------------*Kaiba's Dream*----------------- -------------------------  
  
Kaiba found himself walking down a corridor. The torches lining its sides flickered with his passing, the carvings along the wall barely visible in their dim light.  
  
He looked around. "Where am I?" he whispered aloud. Only silence answered him.  
  
Somehow, he was moving of his own accord, towards the ornate doors at the end of the hallway. His movements felt sure, although he knew he could not have been less so. At the door, a man, // no, servant. // a voice in his mind corrected, opened the doors for him, bowing as he went inside.  
  
As he stepped through the doorway, he felt himself float up, so that he saw the scene instead, from above. He realized that it was much like when Ishizu did . . . whatever it was she had done to him that day.  
  
// This is no dream! // he thought with a start, as realized suddenly, feeling his eyes widen in shock. //This is more of a memory! //  
  
He snorted. //Either that, or I've been thinking on this too much. // he though wryly. He found the second thought to be much more reasonable than the first. Soon, his original concerns were forgotten as he viewed the scene before, or actually, he corrected, below him.  
  
The "pharaoh", as he assumed he was, rose from a chair at the end of the room.  
  
The other bowed. "I came as you requested, my pharaoh."  
  
The pharaoh nodded. "High Priest Seto." He greeted  
  
// Seto? // Kaiba though sourly, // This guy, supposedly me, thousands of years ago, uses my name? // No matter how real the whole thing felt, Kaiba was still sure that he did not believe in all the Egypt nonsense.  
  
"What was it you wished to talk to me about, King Yami?" the high priest asked.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you, Seto. We've been negotiating with King Eldorath, and you know how he has a daughter. . ." The pharaoh started uncomfortably.  
  
Kaiba saw the high priest's temper start to rise. "You mean you want me to marry her, to help ties with our countries?!" he spat.  
  
Kaiba felt his own anger bubble, mingling with Seto's, and then, they were one. The injustice, anger, resentment he felt he knew was his own. Something was happening, he did not know what. He did not want to know.  
  
---------------------------------------*End Dream*-------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kaiba came awake with a start, his eyes snapping open. He groaned as the sunlight streaming in from his window hit him in the eyes, half blinding him. With difficulty, he got up, staggering over to the window. He wrenched the curtains shut and stumbled back into bed.  
  
Kaiba flopped down on his back, gazing at the ceiling. // A dream is just a dream. // he told himself firmly. And that was that.  
  
Elsewhere in the Kaiba residence, Tammy slept on, her body curled tightly to keep warm, as she had lost the sheets to the floor somewhere during the night.  
  
---------------------------------------*Tammy's Dream*---------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tammy looked around her, taking in all she saw. The place was familiar. She had been here before, though when, she did not know. She was on a ship, looking out towards the sea. In the distance was a thin strip of gold- they were nearing land.  
  
A young man came up from behind her, almost respectfully. "Princess, we have almost arrived. You must go down and get ready."  
  
// What is this? // she thought. // This can't be a memory, can it? If it is, whose is it? Mine? //  
  
If it was, she had long forgotten. Yet, she knew what response was expected of her.  
  
She gave a slight nod. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
The man bowed and disappeared. She turned, and headed down towards her room, where she was greeted by a young girl.  
  
The girl curtsied. "Princess, come."  
  
She found herself dragged into the room, where the girl proceeded to comb her hair and then did something fancy or another to it. Presently, a dress was brought out, which she changed into.  
  
// Whatever strange thing this is, // she growled mentally. // It had better end soon. Very soon. //  
  
Tammy found that her patience was growing very thin. Thankfully, before she lost all of it, the same man as before knocked and then announced that they were landing.  
  
She headed outside. At the docks, a group of people were waiting. She was led down to the crowd, which parted, to let a man through. He bowed before her.  
  
"Princess Tamereth, on behalf of the pharaoh and the High Priest Seto, welcome to Egypt."  
  
-----------------------------------------*End Dream*------------------------ -------------------------  
  
Tammy blinked as she came fully awake. With a sigh, she rolled over and picked the sheets off the floor. She sat up, leaning her back against the wall. Her mind was still groggy from lack of sleep.  
  
// What kind of dream was that? // she thought. She flopped back onto the pillow, and closed her eyes. // If I knew I would be so tired, I would have gone to sleep earlier. //  
  
Across town, at the game shop, Yugi lay asleep on the bed, dreams wonderfully pleasant. Inside the puzzle, Yami was also asleep. Unfortunately for him, his dreams were not precisely all that great.  
  
----------------------------------------*Yami's Dream*---------------------- ------------------------  
  
Yami looked on as the High Priest paced before him, and he could almost feel the anger coming off him. // What is this? // he thought. // Could this be . . . a memory? //  
  
He felt himself speak. "Seto, there was no other way. The king is powerful. It would not be good to make him our enemy."  
  
Seto spun around to glare at him. "So you arrange a marriage for me?" he spat. "I will not be a pawn as the princesses already are in your sick game of politics."  
  
Yami sighed. "I never knew you cared that much about the princesses."  
  
"I didn't." he replied flatly. "I was making a point."  
  
"Look, Seto." Yami said softly. "I know you don't want to do this, and I'm sure Princess Tamereth doesn't want to either, but her father . . . insisted."  
  
Seto's head snapped up. "Princess Tamereth? It is rumored that her father is cruel, and will do anything to get what he wants. But then, that would mean . . . King Eldorath?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
Seto frowned as a thought came to him. "Insisted?" he asked dryly. "If I heard right, then I'm pretty sure it was more like, 'Do this or I attack your country'."  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile a bit at Seto's attitude. "So you will do this?"  
  
The High Priest nodded. "If I must, I will."  
  
----------------------------------------------*End Dream*------------------- -------------------------  
  
Yami blinked as he awoke, hearing Yugi's call.  
  
"Hey Yami, where did you put my deck? I need to bring it to school today." Yugi's voice floated into his soul room.  
  
"On the desk." He replied groggily, trying to get his mind to become fully awake.  
  
// What a strange dream. // he mused. His eyes narrowed. // Or should I say memory. I never knew the pharaoh, or I, I should say, was on such good terms with the High Priest Seto- supposedly the evil sorcerer against him, me, whatever. //  
  
He shook his head. Things were getting so confusing. He felt Yugi start to get ready for school. He sat down, his back against the wall. This would be a long day.  
  
Somewhere else in Domino City, in yet another Millennium item, a second spirit was having his own dream. Yami Bakura lay on the floor of his own soul room, eyes closed in sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------*Yami Bakura's Dream*--------- ---------------------  
  
Bakura (For now, that is what Yami Bakura will be called.) looked around, taking in all that he saw.  
  
// It has been so long, // he thought. //since I have been here. //  
  
Waves of golden sand stretched before him, as far as he could see, the pyramids rising out of them were bathed in moonlight. Behind him, he knew, lay the city. He stood pressed against the wall of one of the pyramids. His ears caught the soft sound of footsteps.  
  
Peering around the corner, Bakura saw a guard disappear over the far corner. He ran, feeling the cool desert air brush against him. He ducked into the passageway just as a different guard came his way.  
  
Bakura smirked. They would not be able to catch him. He had studied their movements long enough to know when a certain passageway was not watched. He snuck down the corridor, his back pressed against the wall so as to not be seen. Suddenly, he felt one of the carvings behind him sink down.  
  
Bakura swore softly. He had gotten careless and hit a trap. He ducked down just as arrows flew out of the wall towards him. He felt them barely pass over his head. After the assault had worn off, he got back up. It would not be wise to linger now.  
  
Carefully, Bakura went back the way he came. Undoubtedly, his carelessness would have gotten the soldiers' attention. He would have to get out before they caught him.  
  
Too late. As he turned the corner, he found him self faced with a group of soldiers. He tried to turn around and run, to lose himself within the passages, but behind him, more soldiers gathered.  
  
Bakura swore as they surrounded him, cutting off any means of escape. He tensed. If they wanted a fight, they would get one.  
  
------------------------------------------*End Dream*----------------------- -------------------------  
  
Bakura woke with a start. // What kind of dream was that? // he thought with a growl. Suddenly, he grew still, a thoughtful expression on his face. // Wait. I remember now. That was no dream- that actually happened! //  
  
A ship was docked by Domino Pier. Inside one of its rooms, Marik lay on a bed asleep. The Millennium rod lay on a chair beside him, glinting as the first few rays of the sun struck it.  
  
-----------------------------------------*Marik's Dream*-------------------- ------------------------  
  
Marik swore as he looked around him. Three men pressed around him, their figures menacing. He backed up, but found himself pressed against a wall.  
  
One of them swung a fist at him, which he dodged. He struck back, and the man fell. Before he could turn, however, he felt himself caught in the arms of one of the others. He tried to struggle, to hurt the man so he would let go, but found that he was unable to twist into the right position.  
  
The other man laughed and walked casually over to stand in front of him.  
  
// What is all this? // he thought angrily. // Is this a dream? It all seems so familiar . . . //  
  
Yet, he had no time to think as the man pulled out a knife. He saw it flash and tried to brace himself for when it struck. But it never came. The man pulled his arm back to stab him, and a hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
Marik bit back a gasp. It was a girl. Her other hand drew a knife of her own and held it to the man's neck.  
  
Her voice was a dangerous whisper. "Drop the knife. Now." She hissed.  
  
Not surprisingly, the man did as he was told. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter.  
  
She looked over at the man who held him. "Let go."  
  
The man hesitated. She pressed the knife harder against the other's neck.  
  
"Do as she says." The man pleaded his companion desperately.  
  
Marik felt the arms that held him loosen, and stepped away. The girl released the man and gave him a shove. Without a backward glance, the two ran off.  
  
Now that the threat was gone, Marik was able to get a good look at the girl. She was tall and slender, her hair and eyes dark, though in the dim moonlight, he could not tell what color they were. Even the white dress she wore was covered slightly in shadows.  
  
Everything was silent, except for the sound of the knife being slid back into its sheath. The girl turned to leave.  
  
Marik rediscovered his ability to talk. "Wait."  
  
She turned. He slid off one of the gold bands he wore. "You have my thanks. So long as you have this, me or one of my followers will give you aid when you need it."  
  
She took it, cocking her head slightly. "Who are you then, and who are your 'followers'?"  
  
He shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "My name is Marik. As for my followers . . . they do a number of things."  
  
He could have sworn he saw her grin. "You mean, some of them are thieves and such."  
  
"Perhaps." Then, he thought of something. "You know who I am. Now answer me this: who are you? And why did you help me?"  
  
She was already down the street, disappearing from view. Her voice drifted back. "My name is Tamereth. I helped because you needed it."  
  
-----------------------------------------*End Dream*------------------------ -------------------------  
  
Marik sat up in bed, impulsively reaching for his Rod. Whatever that dream was, what ever it meant, he didn't want it to matter. What he needed to do was to concentrate and win the Puzzle and the other Egyptian God Cards.  
  
Despite what he wanted to think, he couldn't help but do otherwise. // Who was that? // he thought. // I remember . . . something like that, a long time ago. //  
  
What happened then, he did not know. Now, it did not matter. He had more important things to worry about. Little did he know that he did have something to be concerned about. For he had forgotten, that the past will repeat itself- somehow, in some way.  
  
Hope you all liked chapter 5. This part was longer, to make up for the shorter part before. Please review and tell me what you think. I know of at least one person who has read this and not written a review. I'd like to ask that you all review just so I can know how many people read this. If I find a lot of people are reading this, then I'll know to update faster. If not, then I can take my own sweet time, as I can always find something else to do . . . So please review! Thanks! ^-^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I suppose I ever will, own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Note: *sentence* means someone is thinking.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba jerked up from the bed, coming fully awake, as his alarm clock rang out, piercing the previously calm silence.  
  
*Stupid alarm.* he growled, almost crushing his clock as he turned the alarm off.  
  
He got up with a sigh, and walked over to the computer and turned it on. He had about an hour, he guessed, before he had to leave for school. If he was lucky, the letter he had sent out last night would be answered.  
  
Sure enough, the screen flashed with a message saying he had mail. Now all he needed was to have gotten the right piece of mail.  
  
He opened it and started to read.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba,  
In response to your request, the following student has been admitted into Domino High School: Tammy. We ask that she picks up a schedule in the counseling office before school starts. Thank you."  
  
Kaiba sighed, not sure that enrolling her into his school had been as good of an idea as he had first thought it would be. He had only thought that it would be amusing to see her go to school. Now that he thought some more about it, *This will be a very long day.*  
  
Kaiba winced at what her reaction was expected to be when he told her. *A very, very long day indeed.*  
  
***  
  
Tammy lay on the bed, wishing the sun didn't shine so brightly through the window. Closing the curtains had not made that much of a difference.  
  
She moaned. She had not been able to get back to sleep after what could have been considered a pretty sleepless night. *I hope no one decides to get in my way today. Feel sorry from them already.*  
  
There was a soft, almost hesitant knock at the door. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. It came again, more urgent. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, in no mood to see who it was. Several more knocks came, all of which she ignored the best she could.  
  
*I've never been much of a morning person.* she thought tiredly. *And this is not precisely the best of mornings.*  
  
Finally, whoever it was seemed to have grown extremely frustrated, and there came a loud bang as the person kicked the door in annoyance.  
  
"Girl!" A voice roared- it was Kaiba. "If you don't open the stupid door right now, I swear I will break it down, and whatever gods or god you might happen to believe in help you if you're not wearing anything."  
  
With a curse, she sat up in bed, made sure her clothes were decent (and actually on), and wrenched the door open. Kaiba swore, almost falling inside the room.  
  
"What," she snapped impatiently. "Could be so urgent that you would want to break the door down at seven in the morning?"  
  
"If you don't hurry up," he said, with an I'm-only-talking-to-you- because-I-have-to tone of voice. "We'll be late for school."  
  
She glared at him. "We? You are the only one who's going to school."  
  
"I enrolled you into the local high school." He said flatly, and then added hurriedly, "And don't comment right now. It's a little late to do anything about it."  
  
Her answer was calm, which would have frightened him more than if she had shouted, if-if he got frightened at all.  
  
"It wouldn't be too late to kill you- and do the world a bit of good while I'm at it."  
  
He glared at her, saying nothing. And then, with a swish of his trench coat, Kaiba stalked out of the room and down the hall, disappearing down the stairs.  
  
With a sigh, it was no good to argue anyways, *Especially,* she thought, *with someone as stubborn as Kaiba.*  
  
Tammy went to the closet, where the various outfits she and Mai had picked out were hanging. *Thankfully, I picked out most of them.* she thought, looking at one less the modest outfit with great distaste.  
  
She picked out a pair of dark-blue jeans, a white shirt, and a dark green jacket. The school had it own uniform, she recalled, but luckily, she hadn't received one yet.  
  
She headed downstairs, and had to stop to think where she was supposed to be headed. Thankfully, she saw Mokuba coming in the other direction.  
  
"Hey, Tammy!" he called cheerfully. "I'll show you to the dining room. Seto asked me to come and look for you. He thought you might get lost."  
  
"Figures." She muttered, and to her surprise, heard Mokuba laugh.  
  
"Seto's like that." He told her. "But really, you can't judge him by the way he usually acts. He's really nice once you get to know him."  
  
"So I take it no one's bothered to really get to know him?" she asked dryly.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "He is my brother, so I can't say too much." He looked over at her, and his tone became completely serious, a contrast to his previously joking mood. "You should try though. I think you're the only person who's really like him."  
  
"Not today." She said tiredly, meaning the part about trying.  
  
Mokuba laughed, and then stopped in front of a room. The double doors were opened wide, to spare anyone who wanted to enter the agony of having to struggle to get them open.  
  
Inside, seated at the table, Kaiba had already almost finished his breakfast, and was working on his computer. He barely glanced at Tammy and Mokuba as they entered.  
  
"Good morning." He murmured distractedly.  
  
"A little late, aren't we." A voice sneered, and it was obvious who the speaker was. There came a pause, and then, "Either way, there's nothing good about it."  
  
He looked up, and saw her lean her head down on the table. He smirked. "What? Didn't you get enough sleep?"  
  
"No." she said flatly.  
  
"That's nice." He replied coolly, with a more than obvious touch of sarcasm. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Nothing." She said dully. "Not hungry."  
  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself then."  
  
So it was, half an hour later, Tammy found herself in Kaiba's limo, on her way to her first day at Domino High School.  
  
***  
  
There were more people out in the courtyard than Tammy would have liked, but she stepped resolutely out of the limo, carefully keeping her face blank. She moved to the side to let Kaiba climb out.  
  
Kaiba felt her stiffen as she looked around at the mass of people gathered outside the school. He was used to it, naturally, the groups of friends chattering happily, although he had never bothered to join them. He spotted Yugi and his gang some distance away, and saw them glance over curiously. He also deliberately ignored the glances of the other students in the courtyard.  
  
"Follow me." He hissed almost inaudibly.  
  
Tammy obliged, not planning to argue, since she would have done so anyways. The school was large, of course, considering the number of students that went there. And the counselor was nice enough, confirming the courses she would be taking, and making sure the electives were to her liking. Since it was Kaiba who had signed her up for the classes . . . surprisingly, they were fine.  
  
***  
  
Tammy sighed, scanning the schedule, and leaned back in the desk. She had seven classes in all, four required ones, Spanish- for some reason, and two others whose purpose remained unknown as of yet. Worse, after comparing schedules, she had about half her classes with Kaiba, and had an ever- growing suspicion that he had simply signed her up for the classes he himself was taking to save himself some time.  
  
*He could have not bothered at all.* she thought grumpily, her bad mood becoming worse as the day proceeded, and it had not been more than two hours since she had awoken.  
  
All of this, though, could not have been worse than having to change into the school uniform, which she, personally, thought showed a little too much everywhere, and consisted of a blouse and skirt, which was pink, in the first place.  
  
Yet, that was amended when she found time before class to get Kaiba to show her the library, and get a good book. Then . . . classes.  
  
So it was, that she was in first period-Math, ten minutes early, seated in the very back corner of the classroom, and Kaiba at the far end. She cast a glare in his direction.  
  
Kaiba noticed he was sitting next to Yugi, but was too tired to care. He also noticed Tammy glare at him, and he himself in turn, finding he had enough energy left to try her temper, raised an eyebrow, his expression innocent. With a second irritated glance at him, she turned back in her seat.  
  
A group of girls walked in, talking and laughing. They ignored both him and Yugi, but one of them stopped when she noticed Tammy. Kaiba watched as the girl say something to the others and they all laughed. Tammy, he noted, had pretended to have not seen them at all, and was reading her book.  
  
Tammy looked up as the first girl detached herself from the snickering group and walked towards her.  
  
*Like I said, feel sorry for anyone who messes with me today.*  
  
"So," the girl said, her voice loud, so that her friends could hear. "You're the new girl aren't you?"  
  
Her reply was soft, albeit cold, but was loud enough for all of them in the room, which was the girl's friends, Kaiba, and Yami, whom Yugi had guessed correctly, would like to see this.  
  
"It sure seems that way." She said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
The girl's face flickered momentarily with anger, and then. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I'm staying at Kaiba's place." She replied coolly.  
  
The girl laughed mockingly. "What? Who would want to stay with that heartless b******?"  
  
(I try not to put this sort of stuff in, but knowing teens, it makes it realistic. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it. If you want to, complain, and I'll make sure to not do it in the future. ^.^)  
  
Kaiba sat up in his desk indignantly. *Why . . . Let me show her who she's insulting! I am going to beat her up and then some.*  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Yugi (Yami) reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily.  
  
"Wait." He told him softly. "I want to see what happens."  
  
Indeed, looking over towards Tammy, he remembered she hadn't been in a good mood at all, something about not getting enough rest. It would be just as good to see what she did to the girl.  
  
Tammy felt herself get slightly annoyed. She raised one eyebrow delicately. "I'm not sure, though, if you can be one to call other people names."  
  
"You little b-" the girl snarled, but Tammy cut her off.  
  
"You're more of one than I ever will be." She responded calmly. "So I hope you're ready to have puppies when you're older, if anyone will-"  
  
"Like I was saying," the girl interrupted loudly, and with the exception of her friends, everyone else knew that Tammy had won that round. "Who would want to stay at Kaiba's mansion?"  
  
"Besides the fact that it's a mansion and it's less than likely that you will ever see the inside of one?" Tammy asked.  
  
Kaiba looked over at Yugi (Yami) and saw that he was grinning, and when he glanced over at him and noticed he was looking, tried to hide it, and failed. Kaiba shook his head slightly. Yet, he had to admit, it was hard to beat Tammy with words.  
  
"Unless you and him. . ." the girl suggested darkly.  
  
Kaiba felt his anger rise again, but then noticed something that made amusement take its place- the girl had pushed Tammy a bit too far.  
  
Yami silently thanked Yugi for letting him watch this. It had improved his mood greatly after a night of somewhat disturbing dreams. He also noted that Kaiba was having fun as a spectator of the argument.  
  
"If I didn't know better," she hissed coldly, feeling the anger seethe inside her, and knew that it was not a good thing. *I don't think I feel sorry for her for messing with me anymore.* "I'd say you were jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous? Dream on."  
  
She let a humorless smile cross her features. "I don't have to. Besides, even if you did like him, I doubt that anybody, much less Kaiba, would like you back."  
  
Kaiba gave a half startled jerk. He did not like the turn this argument was taking.  
  
"Kaiba doesn't like anyone at all." The girl retorted contemptuously. "In fact, I don't think he cares about anybody other than himself."  
  
Kaiba felt himself growl deep within his throat. A hand found its way back onto his shoulder, and he didn't bother to shake it off a second time.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami whispered soothingly, "Just let Tammy handle this, for once. If you interrupt now, they'll make comments."  
  
Kaiba felt his face heat up at the thought. "Okay," he said quickly, "never mind."  
  
Yami laughed softly at Kaiba's reaction, one that he had known was coming.  
  
"You know," Kaiba said, after a while, "You're not all that bad, Yugi."  
  
Yami was started, and chose wisely to not say anything at all, but turned instead, to the argument, which he had a feeling was coming to an end, as class was about to start.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Tammy told the girl, surprising even herself that she was totally serious.  
  
"Fine." The girl crossed her arms and settled back. "Try to name two people he cares about."  
  
Tammy thought for a minute. "His brother, Mokuba and himself."  
  
*Hey, that wasn't fair.* Kaiba protested mentally.  
  
Apparently, the girl thought so too. "You can't name him."  
  
"Why?" Tammy reasoned. "He cares, doesn't he?"  
  
"Someone other than himself then." The girl said smugly.  
  
Tammy remained quiet, and then said slowly. "I suppose that would be something he will choose to reveal in his own time."  
  
"So you don't know."  
  
She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways. There's a difference."  
  
With an exaggerated, exasperated sigh, the girl turned, gave her one last loathing glare, and went to join her friends. She ignored the hostile looks the group gave her, and turned back to her book.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Kaiba commented to nobody in particular.  
  
"Yeah." Yami agreed truthfully. "So, who else do you care about." He ventured.  
  
In a good mood, Kaiba chose to not reply with a cutting remark. A rare grin crossed his face as he mimicked, "I'll tell you 'in my own time'."  
  
With a short laugh, Yami traded places with Yugi, who had begun to regret letting Yami out to watch in the first place, although from his place, he had been able to watch the preceding events.  
  
Tammy looked over at Kaiba and Yugi and noted sourly that they had been amused at her expense. She glared at the two of them, and they grinned in response. The bell rang, and the rest of the class poured into the room and took their seats. With a twinge, Tammy remembered that there were six more classes to go, and the first had only just begun. *This will be a very long day indeed.*  
  
***  
  
So, I hope ya'll liked chapter six. Remember to review and tell me what you thought, and if there is anything I can correct. Also, I've posted another story, one-shot, called "When Games Cross". Feel free to take a look and drop a review. Thanks! ^-^ 


End file.
